


Dragons Peak Isle

by OCcreator



Category: OC - Fandom, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Island - Freeform, Isolation, M/M, Secret Society, dragons peak isle, highschool, society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OCcreator/pseuds/OCcreator
Summary: A group of extrodanary kids and who live on a isle with a few mentoring adults. The kids range from 3rd graders to high school juniors. All of the people on the isle come from a lab that they had destroyed. So without futhur adu, welcome to dragons peak isle.





	Dragons Peak Isle

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue

“Everyone move!” A man shouted, he had dirty blonde hair, bright orange eyes, and a scruffy patch of stubble. He wore a leather jacket with a Prussian blue shirt underneath and a pair of jeans. He was next to a portal helping children through. 

At the back of the children there was a woman who was gently coaxing the children forward and through the portal, she had brown hair and glowing blue eyes. She wore a green t-shirt and black jeans. “Hey it will be ok little one...” she comforted a child, As she lead him toward the man who help them.

There was a teenager, he looked to one of the oldest there around 15-16 years of age, he didn’t seem to trust them but knew that he didn’t have a choice. He helped coax the children, they trusted him. There was a loud banging at the back wall. The young man ran towards it “get everyone to safety! Get me when you are done!” He made a shield as the wall was blown up and men in black and grey uniforms with mean looking weapons fired at the young man. He dodged the men’s fire and went through the portal. “You heard the kid! Warp get these kids through!” The man moved to help the teen. “Echo stay up there! We need to worry about the majority first.” The woman shouted at Echo before he had the chance.

It took a hot minute but all the kids got through the portal “Echo move through and watch the kids! I’ll get him.” She ordered “be carful.” He stepped through to get the kids into a group. She ran toward the teen “kid we gotta go!” She called, he looked back angrily at her “I’m not a kid! My name is Alpha.” He shouted. She closed the portal and her eyes turned brown, they quickly glowed blue again. “Doesn’t matter!” A portal opened underneath him and he fell through, as she jumped through a large fireball had followed causing the ground beneath them to be singed. Alpha was slightly shaken but look a in better condition then the other kids. All of them needed some the TLC that Warp was willing to provide.

“Just a few, she said, we’ll be able to handle them all, she said.” Echo grumbled and marched to Warp “what’s your plan now?” Warp seemed to think about this question for a slight moment. “Well, we have an island.” Echo nodded at her statement “so we live.” Warp concluded.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good but expect edits in the future. Also this is a prologue so Next chapter is going to be all the characters and who they are what there powers are and so on and so forth.


End file.
